


Grandes mujeres de la historia. Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz.

by MartinTello15



Series: Grandes mujeres de la historia. [1]
Category: 17th Century CE RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Writing, historical novel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: La historia de Sor Juana contada por ella misma.
Relationships: Juana de Asbaje | Juana Inés de la Cruz & Leonor de Carreto, Juana de Asbaje | Juana Inés de la Cruz /María Luisa Manrique de Lara y Gonzaga
Series: Grandes mujeres de la historia. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Grandes mujeres de la historia. Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia.  
> Este libro es una novela histórica con sucesos basados en la vida real, pero aun así hay ciertos sucesos o aspectos de la historia que pudieron haber sido inventados o exagerados. Consultar información: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sor_Juana_In%C3%A9s_de_la_Cruz  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFZvUehp_FM&list=PLERUJkNLpcwptoXuKoQM1jC3H0vEC-BqI
> 
> Este escrito es por fines de entretenimiento

Mi diario

Yo, sor Juana Inés de la Cruz, estoy entregando mi alma a Dios en medio de la terrible agonía de mi enfermedad. Lo más doloroso no son las heridas físicas, sino que ya perdiste a mi alma gemela, la escritura.

Nací bajo el nombre de Juana Inés de Asuaje y Ramírez de Santillana en la noble ciudad de San Miguel Nepantla, en el muy real virreinato de Nueva España como hija de la iglesia de Don Pedro de Asuaje y Vargas Machuca y de la señora Isabel Ramírez de Santillana No sé cuándo nací, pero tal vez sea en el día 12 de noviembre de 1651, basándome en mi acta de bautismo.

Viví por unos años en una hacienda que poseía mi abuelo materno, hasta que él murió cuando apenas era el pequeño retoño de un gran árbol y empecé a vivir con la hermana de mi madre, doña María Ramírez, y con su cónyuge Juan de Mata. Desde los 3 años he sentido una pasión por las letras, pero como las mujeres no pueden estudiar más que ser una esposa modelo, tú decides estudiar sola sin que nadie supiera, ni siquiera mi progenitora. De hecho, cada vez que no puedas aprender una lección, me cortaba un mechón de mis cabellos azabache, pues no puedo aceptar que mi cabeza tenga hermosura en vez de ideas, además, como siempre digo: **«No estudio por saber más, sino por ignorar menos ».**

Mi educación se basó en aprender latín como todo aquel que desea brillar, como las estrellas, en las letras y aprender clásicos griegos, latinos e hispanos; cuentos como las obras del gran escritor Lope de Vega. Esta educación no llegó a donde llegó de no ser porque me disfracé de hombre para entrar a la Universidad.

En 1664, cuando tenía 13 años me nombraron para el honorable cargo de dama de compañía de la ilustrísima Leonor de Carreto, señora del virrey de Nueva España, Antonio Sebastián de Toledo, marqués de Mancera. En ese momento empecé a publicar y escribir mis primeras obras, ya que casi todas fueron escritas por pedido, a excepción de _Primero Sueño_ . En aquella época empecé a conocer a los más ilustres teólogos, historiadores, matemáticos, humanistas y filósofos de la colonia y podría debatir junto a estos cultos hombres muchos temas de la cultura.

En la Corte se empezaron a volverse muy populares mis sonetos y poemas, aunque después de que brillaron fueron mis comedias. En mis últimos años en la Corte, conocí a uno de mis más apreciados protectores y confidentes, el padre Núñez de Miranda. Cuando él supo que no quería casarme a pesar de la insistencia de mis pretendientes, él me propuso entrar a una orden religiosa, entrando a la Orden de San Jerónimo el 24 de febrero del año 1668. Yo no tomé esta decisión por ideas religiosas, además , dado que la Orden de San Jerónimo era más liberal que las de las Carmelitas descalzas, con las solo estuve 4 meses, allí me permitieron estudiar, escribir, celebrar tertulias, poseer mi espaciosa biblioteca,

Mi papel como monja en el convento durante esa época era el de componer villancicos, y en la Corte de los virreyes me pagaban por mis loas y otros espectáculos. Pese a que en ese entonces me sentí muy querida, empecé a volver enemiga de hombres muy poderosos, como por ejemplo, de mi confesor el jesuita Antonio Núñez de Miranda, quien me ayudó a entrar al convento.

En el año 1680 Tomás de la Cerda y Aragón ocupó el cargo de virrey de Nueva España, y de nuevo, la esposa de este, María Luisa Manrique de Lara y Gonzaga, se volvió de nuevo mi protectora y mi más apreciada mecenas. Durante el mandato del nuevo virrey, mis obras cobraron mayor relevancia y prestigio, además de que durante esta época empecé a escribir mis más famosas comedias: _Los empeños de una casa, Amor es más laberinto_ y la continuación de la comedia de Agustín de Salazar, _La segunda Celestina_ . Pero no fue solo eso porque también realizó versos sacros y profanos, villancicos para festividades religiosas y autos sacramentales ( _El divino Narciso, El cetro de José_ )

De la virreina tengo que confesar que la amaba, pero de esa manera arrebatadora que provoca el enamoramiento y la pasión, pero por decencia, nuestra relación fue más bien platónica por deseo de embajadas. Yo le dediqué muchos poemas ajo el apodo de Lisy.

Mis obras traspasaron las fronteras gracias a la intervención de mis mecenas la virreina María Luisa que mando publicarlos en Madrid, España. Lo más sorprendente para mí de varias obras ( _Respuesta a Sor Filotea, Primero Sueño_ y _Hombres necios_ ), es que promueve la igualdad de sexos y las mujeres merecen tener la misma educación que los hombres, además de recalcar su importancia en el ciclo de la vida y de que en el elenco de personajes, en su mayoría mitológicos, doy un papel muy importante a las mujeres como personas independientes, fuertes y cultas, en cambio, algunos hombres son representados como personajes brutos y con demasiada fuerza.

En el año 1693, tomé mi decisión más fatídica, peor que romper los días de la época para saciar mi insatisfecha sed de libros, esta fue el dejar de escribir. Las razones fueron en ese momento había perdido a muchos seres amados durante esa época, pues en un momento de la vida te dan cosas y en otro momento las van quitando de forma desgarradora, ya sea rápido o lento; pero también fue porque mis enemigos, en su mayoría religiosos complotaron en nombre de Dios, mancillando su nombre, y me obligaron a dejar de escribir. Yo intenté ser valiente, pero las fuerzas me fallaron y al final fui obligado a quemar las obras que aún no había publicado, pero en ese entonces tuve una idea: En mi última visita a mi gran amor, entre mis obras y el pedí que las protegiera y que cuando ya todos mis adversarios muriesen, ella las publicara.

En ese momento viví como una monja, pero el padre Miranda me obligó a quemar algunas obras que aún no había publicado que no le mandé a la antigua virreina y vender el resto de mis pertenencias para ayudar a los necesitados. Y toda esta humillación fue porque publiqué mi llamado _Respuesta a Sor Filotea de la Cruz._

En el año 1695, la peste que en años anteriores azotaba la colonia, llegó al convento. Recuerdo muy bien que casi todas las monjas murieron, yo misma estoy muriendo de peste por intentar curar a mis hermanas débiles.

Este diario debe ocultarse con mi cadáver, espero que nunca lo examine, para no hallar este diario. Me da vergüenza revelar secretos que yo mismo oculté, pero sí es la voluntad de Dios que eso pase, que así sea.

Pero no me iré sin poner mi frase más célebre, y qué revela cómo me siento en mis últimos alientos: « **Yo, la peor del mundo»**

**Author's Note:**

> Escriban en los comentarios que personaje histórico femenino les gustaría que habla y si quieren que los escriba en 1°, 2° o 3° persona.


End file.
